Midnight Romeo
by gesshoku1900
Summary: just a short one-shot about sasusaku, its a song fic, and i guess writing stff like his isnt for me because i got weireded out and stoped wrighting it, i felt naughy, i dont know how people do it, but... i ended it a little early, odnt flame me!


sasusaku song fic.

Midnight Romeo

sakura walked through the door of her lonley appartment. she lived alone for the most part. her parents where killed in a fire out on a mission together, it dident affect sakura though. she acctually liked being alone, but apparently ino and all her other childhood friends didnt think so. they went out and bought her a dog. yep, you read that corectly, a dog. a bulky, fluffy, drooly dobermin pincher named ,hoku, meaning eclipes. hinata named her. sakura began to grow closer and closer to the dog and eventualy decided to keep it, where in the previouse days wasnt quit sure about taking care of such a responcibility if she couldent even manage to take care of her self.

"hoku!" sakura called. the she-dog perked her ears and looked up at sakura.

" 'comon girl!" skura cooed. "wanna go outside? huh? ' comon!" the dog jumped up and pranced around sakuras legs. sakura hooked the leash around her neck and opened the door for the two of them to go out into the night.

the air was cold but humyde. sakura could see her breath, though it wasent that cold. hoku barked at sakura, snaping the pink haired kinoichi out of her peacefull thoughts. the two of them walked along side each other untill hokus blader gave way, and she trotted over to the large oak tree next to her nehbors mail box. and almost in unisune hokus relesing urin and the sudden down poor of rain began trapmpling the earths surface.

"you have got to be kidding me!" sakura shouted. she yanked on hokus leash and they both ran for cover into the house. but just befor sakura closed the door, she could swear she could feel someone watching her..maybe it was just her imagination. sakura shut and locked the door.

sakura still had that weird feeling that there really was somthing...or someone watching her, it sent goosbumps down her back. sakura closed her eyes and wated for the feelng to pass then headed for a nice warm shower.

_**'meet me at my door**_

_**by the end of the night **_

_**youll be screaming for more more more of me**_

_**tonights a big night, so lets make history.'**_

water dropletts fell down to the floor from her hair. sakura quickly wraped the towel around her body to try to keep out cold air. she scmpered into her bedroom and looked through her dresser for a night shirt. no such luck, she had to where the sluty looking gown (if you wanted to call it that) that only went to barely past her thies that, duh, kakashi had bought her for her 17th birthday. she punched him in the face for that, she didnt think it was all that funny, at all. and she did it all with sai and naruto trying to restrain her, thats a new (old, depending on the date) record.

out of no where hoku started barking. sakura ran out of her room and inot the kitchen where the source of the barking was coming from. the dog was standing on her back legs, the other two on the window sill in the kitchen. sakura walked swiftly twards hoku. hoku looked at sakura out of the corner of her eye and continiued barking. sakura pulled hoku off of the window sill gently by the collar and peered out the window her self. there wasent anything out of the ordenary; swaying trees, rustling bushes, empty streets, and the moon shone brightly over head. sakura pulled her head out of the window and closed the curtains, " bad girl!" sakira scolded.

hoku wined, almost as if saying sorry.

"you know better!" sakura whisper-shouted again. hokus head cocked to the side and looked at sakura with a dog like grin, it was hard for sakura to resist the cute little smile and plops of drool falling to the floor from her droopy lips. she patted the dogs head and walked to the fridge. ' might as well get a snack while im in here' sakura thought. as she grabed a dish of strawbrrys and closed the door, she heard the creaking sound of her front door closing as well. she spun around, eyes wide. nothing had changed. she was just freaking her self out a littel bit, it happened all the time. being in a house alone for all of yor life can do that to 'ya, call her querkiy.

when sakura finnished her midnight-ish snack she put the plate in the sink and walked into her bedroom, but stoped inside the door frame, her breath caught in her throat.

_**'my lips touch your lips**_

_**my hands on your hips**_

_**whats it gonna take for you to give me my goodnight kiss?'**_

there was a fgure sitting on her bed. his head was slumped down and his body was leaned farward. he sat on the bead completely un moving..which almost made sakura think she was just imagining things. almost. the body shifted and looked up at sakura, crimson eyes looke her over.

her eyes widened to the size of large cheese balls and she all most fell over. sakura was more scared than happy to see this man, because of all the times he had tryed to kill naruto and her off and sever those bonds for good. well guess what! you just cant kill people like you used to, can 'ya?!. sakura started trembiling, and she had her hands over her mouth. she was litteraly on the verge of tears, she knew he couldent have come back for a good reason.

'sasuke..'

"s-sasuke..." she shuddered, then snaped out of it enough to get just a bit angry," how the hell did you get into my house!?"

though she didnt expect an answer, "the door.."

he sounded mad too. but _he_ had no reasone to be mad! it was _her_ house he snuck into! but, some things never change. like his looks for example. and his voise. and his aditude, need i go on?

sasuke stood up and walked over to sakura, swiftfully and gracefully. her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. what was going on!? he took his hand, and cupped her chin gently. he bent over to give her a kiss but sakura turned her head.

"sasuke..why did you come here?" sakura whispered.

"sakura, your smart enough to answer that question" he said.

he bent down to give her another kiss and she dident turn away this time. but she didnt really kiss back eather..well not at first. sasuke dipped his toung into her mouth, exploring her cavren, and rbbing along her gumms. sakura thought that wasnt fair, and began wersling with his toung with her own. she forsed his back into his mouth and they struggled to break apart. they staired at each other, both breathingin ragged breaths. sasuke leaned in once more but sakura pushed him away. "sasuke i cant do this." she said firmly.

"im not giving you a chiose" he sad darkly. sakuras eyes widened when he threw her onto the bed. she tryed getting up but sasuke was on the bed in seconds, penetraiting her attemps of escape. soon snakes wraped around her ankles and wrists, they tied them selves and sakura to the bed posts at each corner, and turned into rope. sakura struggled to break free, but only managed to look like a loon about to be raped. nice right?

_**'**_

_**my heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow**_

_**feels so right you just cant say no'**_

sakura tryed shreiking but sasuke muffled her with is oh-so powerfull hands. "sakura, im trying to make this a pleasent experiance, but that cant happpen if your not willing.."

sakura stoped trying to scream, and stared at sasukes cold eyes. she couldent tell what he was thinking. it was hard, she couldent tell if he had affection, passion, or just the sheer feeling of evil radiating off of him.

sasuke let go of sakuras mouth and sat on top of her for a moment, which knocked the breath out of sakura. just picture a masculen man on top of this fragil girl.

sakura hesitated, "all right.."

sasuke smirked and began slipping off sakuas hor-gown. he pulled out a kunai and cut straight through the middle of it. the straps where cut loose too. sakura blushed a bright pink, almost as light as her neatly-kept hair. and just the reminder that she didnt have a bra on underneath made her wet between her legs. sasuke trailed kisses all along sakuras face, her eyes, mouth, and her jaw line. he then began to nibblw and suck on the flesh along side her neck and shoulder, making sakura slip out a moan. sasuke continiued down to her torso, where sakuras round plump breast lay.

sakra arched her back twards sasukes lips. he oediantly put his mouth to her right nipple and massaged the other one with his fingers, pinching it slightly, making sakura yelp. sasuke felt him self harden slightly at the sound.

"sasuke, please..." sakura was begging betweenhuffs, " please untie me"

sasuke thought that over for a second debaiting whether or not she would realy try to escape. he finaly lether go and they continiued on wit out another thought.


End file.
